rarity and spike
by mr.storyman
Summary: rarity and spike get it on
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing

**My first story **

**Rarity's bedroom **

Spike could you fuck me harder, ohhhhhh yes right there, fuuuuuuuuuuck meeeeee spiky wikey. Spike was really loving this fucking the girl of his dream. Just then he felt a wave of pleasure, rarity I'm going to but he didn't get to finish before he pounded his cock deep into her nice tight pussy rarity was moaning while feeling spikes huge cock in her fucking pussy she loved it when spike was done he pulled it out then rarity turned around and stuck spikes nice 11 inch cock into her mouth licking and sucking on it until spike came once more filling her mouth with his hot sticky goo stating a little salty after that they headed to the shower to continue their little party when in the shower spike bent over and licked and fingered rarity's ass then positioning his cock against her ass then spike forced his cock in an out of her ass after they finished they're shower they lay on rarity's bed and laid there for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

Thanks for the positive reviews

**Raritys bedroom (after spike went home)**

Rarity layed on her bed fingering herself thinking about the night before. O how she loved it but wondered what a threesome would be like but for now she was wondering when to fuck spike again by this time she was about to cum then with entering herself one more time she had the biggest orgasm ever!

**Spikes/twilights home (Where spike is at)**

Spike was entering the house " twilight you home" spike shouted, no answer then spike herd something it sounded like twilight spike went up stiars and peeked through twilihts door she was on the bed be fucked by rainbow dash with a huge stap on moaning like crazy spike took his cock mand started pumping it soon it was hard and after watching them a bit he came all over the place "shit" spike whispered cheand it up with a rag that was on the end table by him then went to his room and jered off again.

**Twilights bedroom **

"what was that" asked twighlit nothing said rainbow dash besides it my turn to get fucked twighlight put the strap on, on and put it up agiast rainbows pussy lips and fuck her rainbow was moaning so loud and long after about what seemed like a seconds but realy it was more like fifteen mintues rainbow orgasm and twilight lick her jucies all up.

Wheel that's cpater 2 that me now how I can make it better or ideas for it anything no bad comets, pm me


	3. Chapter 3

_**! help wanted ! someone to help write chapters we would take turns writing chapters.**_

Chapter 3

**Spikes bedroom **

Spike is laying on his bed thinwas king about what he just saw twilight do with rainbow sure it was hot but he always took twilight a stallion lover not a mare lover but he guess he was wrong he decided to go see rarity at her house

**Rarity's house **

Spike walked up to the front door and knocked on the door soon rarity answered the door and saw spike their and knew what he probably wanted. "Spike what do you want sweetie" rarity said in a very sexy voice well um I was wondering if we could talk about something sure said rarity, well when I got home yesterday, and spike continued to tell rarity everything about twilight and rainbow at the of the talk rarty was shocked as she did to thought twilight a stallion lover not a mare lover, but why did you come to me about this and not twilight asked rarity? Well I would feel bad talking to her and I guess ur right I go talk to her "o spike before you leave can we do something well you know" sure said spike.

!Warning adult theme!

Spike aimed his erect member at rarity's ass and slowly pushed it in and fucked her while rarity while screaming yes fuck me **O MYYYYY GODDDDD **after a little while spike came in raritys ass. You know ur not done spike as she put his cock at the tip of her pussy then with a thrust spike was pounding in her pussy making wet hot sounds with a final blow he came in and all over her pussy.

**well that's it let me know what you think about the chapter and my help wanted **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Twilights bedroom**

Twilight is lay on the bed playing with her pussy wondering what a cock would feel like what spikes cock would feel like in hot throbbing pussy just then she herd the front door close and herd spike shout that he was home and needed to talk to her "up her spike " she said spike came up and talked to her all about how he saw what she and rainbow did. Well spike umm you see I really never had sex with a stallion only mares and I was wondering if you would um be my uhh my first. Spike was shocked sure spike responded.

!sex!sex!sex!

Spike pointed his cock on twilights pussy lips "are you sure you want this" asked spike "yes fuck me spike fuck me with that huge dragon cock of yours. That's all spike needed to hear. He started to pump in and out of twilight pussy slowly at first but then picking up pace and humping harder and faster twilight was biting her bottom lip and gasping for air after a bit spike pulled out of her pussy then pointed his cock by her ass hole are you ready for this "I think so" responded twilight spike ten pushed his member in her as and started doing her doggy style pounding his thick cock in her ass so hard twilight yelping in pain and pleasure while screaming at spike to go harder and faster. BJ

After it was all over twilight was tired spike asked how was it? Pretty good I love the feeling of cum inside of me and huge real cock in my ass. Well anytime you need a cock I'm here, ok Twilight responded. Spike then left and went to his room.

**Apple Orchard **

Twilight walked up to applejacks door and gave it a knock…..

**Well that's it let me know if you want twilight to have sex with apple bloom, applejack, big macantosh IF NO ONE VOTES I WILL PICK **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**ok here's the poll results **

**applebloom-3**

**applejack-2**

**big mac-2**

** so I have decied to have twilight have sex with all THREE at some point**

Twilight knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal applebloom, now before we go any further that explain why twilight is here you see it all started about a few hours a go applejack stopped by her home and started to yell at her for not letting her brow spike for the day besides he a person not some object twilight had to get applejack back, by raping her little sister, anyway back to the story applebloom open the door to reveal twilight o twi nice to see ya um applejack is out right now "that's ok I came to talk to you" said twilight o really what for?

"well I thought I help YOU with your cutie mark" "o really how" lets go up to your bedroom and find out

!SEX!RAPE!SEX!RAPE!

Twilight told apple bloom to get up on the bed a close her eyes bloom did as she was told then twilight tied her down and gagged her then she pulled out a huge dildo and an and big strap on out from her pack then twilight forced the dildo up appleblooms flank and turning it on max and then lick the strap on a few times put it on and put it at the entrance of the virgin pony she then whispered in her ear I hope ur ready to become a woman and with that force it inside of applebloom, by this time the little pony was crying and tring to tell her to stop but twilight kept up a steady pace humping her after a bit twilight pulled out and started to lick applebloom's pussy then taking the dildo out of her flank and putting it right in to her pussy twilight began to stick the strap on in her flank and began to hump her that way for a good 10-15 minutes then pulling both toys out she whispered in applebloom's ear I am going to ungag you but don't make a sound then she commanded the ungagged mare to lick and eat her pussy coaching her along the way after a bit she untied her and told her if she ever told anyone ever she do something bad.

But little did twilight know applebloom's mad angery big brother watched the whole thing he was going to get his revenge to be continued…..

**well that's it if you have any demands or suggestions let me know by PMing me or by commenting O AND FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU POST BAD COMMENTS I DON'T GIVE A FLYING ****FUCK.**


	6. Chapter 6

Srry for the delay I don't upload Friday thru Sunday and school starts in two weeks so ill try to up load a chapter every week anyway on with the story

**Apples house (right outside appleblooms room)**

**We have to make her pay for what she di I know what ill do says big mac, twilight then came out of the bedroom only to be blind holded and tied up and thrown on something soft then she could see what happened please don't hurt m didn't mean to shut it.**

**!SEX!RAPE!SEX!RAPE!**

**Twilight then felt something against her pussy she look behind her it was big macs cock it look so big then it was inside her my god I was propyl 5 times the size of spikes if not bigger o my god noooooooo please its to big uuuuhhhhgggg my god it hurts soo much its too dam big pull it out please NO u didn't pull that thing out of bloom so y should I? big mac then picked up the pace and came in her pussy. Then pulled out and stuck it in her ass twilight was screaming in pain **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Big macs room) **

**Twilight was still tied up on his bed being fucked in her pussy at this point she is crying because it hurt so much after one final blow he puuled out and and then went in front of twilight and told her to open her mouth she did big mac then placed his cock in her mouth and then proceeded to fuck her mouth after a bit big mac came in her mouth puuled out then said not ever do what you did again twilight respounded with ok so are you going to let me go free know she asked no big mac said. He then left the room with twilight crying **

**(Raritys bedroom) **

**Rarity was in her bedroom with spike they were on the bed talking so you really don't know where she is no I don't honey and I have no one to take care of me o my poor spikey wiky you can stay here until she comes back home thanks rarity so since I don't have to go any where y don't we have well you know **

**(Big macs room) **

**Twilight was in his room tied up and left to herself until somepiny came in she could not see who then all of a sudden she felt something going in side her pussy then it started to vibrate then the same thing went in her ass and in her mouth then the pony left some time later like 2 hours later she was raped and pluged again.**

**Well that is it let me know what to do with twilight by pming me or comment me **


	8. Chapter 8

Rarity and spike (and many more)!

Ch 8 I do not own mlp fim

**Big macs room/apple farm **

Twilight was being let go and told if she ever did anything like this again she be sorry. As she continued down the dirt path into ponyville she began to wonder what has happened scince she been gone for a few days how spike was doing she remembers telling him to go to raritys if she was not home after dark so he was probly there as she continued down this path she relized she was horny really horny like supppppperrrr horny. O she wondered what other ponys were up too. **….**

**The Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse**,

Are you sure that's what u saw sweetie scootalo said yup sweetie spike and my sister was hugging and kissing and spike was sticking something into and out of her while she was moaning and after a bit this white stuff came out of it. Wow scoots said that's wired, it is well im gonna ask them later and see if I could join later said Sweetie Belle

**Twilights house/library (**by the way twilight got spike from rarity and it is now like 10:00pm)

Spike how about you go to bed and ill be up in a bit to tuck you in after a bit twilight goes up to her and spikes bedroom and he I in his bed as she walks over sher puts her hoff under spikes cove and

** Lemon!**

Slow grabs spike limb cock then spike turned around only to find his lips with twilights twi then says that were gona try something a little different then useawell she then lowers her head to spikes 9inch and starts to bob her head on it starting off slow but then picking up speed as she sucking as hard as she can then slowly stops any to repostion the rock hard tool at the tip of her pussy the starts riding it up and down like her life depened on it then wishper into spikes ear let me know when ur gonna cum after a bit for of humping spike gives her the word she gets off and tart scking on it and bobing her head on his cock then as she going down spike cums in her warm soft mouth,they say good nights and go to sleep.

**Well let me know if its good and also I need help if you write out a chapter and pm it to me ill look it over and puplish it ill giv u credit **


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own mlpfim**

**Wrote this chapter on same day as other one couldn't upload for some reason but here it is/o and**_**pm**_**me any ideas u have for the story**

**Rarity and spike ch 9**

**Twilights house**

Twilight was telling spike all about what happened to her then spike got up and left to go and do something about it. As he walk down the dirt road to apple farm as he thought of his plan he was not going to hur AJ or big mac but applebloom on the other hand that was a whole different story.

**Apple's barn**

Spike was talking to applebloom on the way to the barn "so you think you really found my talet for my cutie mark" ask applebloom yea said spike as they enterd the barn spike grabed her and put a blindfold on her "um what's with the blindfold" ask applebloom ohh its there because the talent is to see if you can guess what something is by taste, smell, and touch but not by seeing. "oh that sounds fun" said applebloom spike then took an apple and tested her she got it right then he did the same thing with a cupcake, muffin, orange. The spike said that you cant chew on this next food only suck and lick it. Applebloom then said ok! Spike then tool out his rock hard cock and put it in her mouth and she began to lick and suck on spikes cock. Spike start to moan softly and then cums all over appleblooms mouth. Spike then took his limb cock out of appleblooms mouth and undid the blindfold aplebloom then asked what the last food was it was. Oh it was a new candy he got from canterlot. Ohh well it tasted great.

**Twilights bedroom **

Ohh rainbow twilight moaned that feels so good lick my fucking pussy ohhh sweet celestia twilight rainbow said you moan louder then fluttershy rainbow said as he grined her and twilights pussy together as she starts to French kiss twilight licking her lips every once awhile. Ok time for some real fun rainbow said rainbow dash as she reaches for a strap on ok twi ready as she slowly inserts it into twilights ass who is at this point is moaning louder and louder screaming fuck me harder rainbow dashhhhhh awwwwwww yeaaaaa you like that don't ya twi you like me fucking ur ass don't you, u bitch then they both orgasm at the same time and colappse on the bed and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Don't own anything if I did it woundnt be a kids show

**I guy or gals I need ideas for parings like who should fuck who and why if u have any let me know by pming me or commeting thanks byee**

** Rarity bedroom**

Spike was sitting at the edge of the bed getting his dick suck by rarity she was pumping her head up and down on her lovers cock sucking on it "ohhh rarity that feels amazing I cant hold it much longer …. Ohh sweet celestia her it comes" spike said as he came into her mouth while she swallowed every last drop well thanks again rarity as spike left the room ill let u get back too work said spike as he was leaving "ohh anytime darling rarity said with lust in her voice.

**Apple farm **

Spike know head back over to the apple farm too see applebloom when he got there he asked he she wanted to play a game in her clubhouse she agreed and they both went on ther way to the clubhouse. When they got there spike said ok in this game what you have to do is sit in front of me close your eyes then open your mouth applebloom did as she was told and as soon as she opened her mouth spike rammed his hard cock into her moth appleboom try asked what was going on but spike said that ot was part of the game and she and to suck and lick on it and after a bit if she was good enough she might win a prize so appleboom starts to uck and lick on spikes cock and after a while spike cums all over her face and in her mouth he then says that she did geat and asked how she liked the game applebloom said it was fun and they should do it again sometime.

**Twilights POV (point of view)**

Twilight was walking down the road to go see if rainbow dash wanted to have some fun together but she was stop by a earth pony in the middle of the street, the pony was nother then applejack, applejack approached her friend and said they needed to talk twilight agreed they then went back to twilights home and AJ said that she was sorry for what she and big mac did to her and wanted to be friends again twilight wasn't sure at first but then said she accepts AJ's apogy well thanks twi if theses anything I can ever do for ya or spike just let me know just then twilight had an idea "ohh applejack there is one thing you could do for me but more for spike" twilight whispers her idea into her fiends ear well if that what it takes for us to be even then I'll do it thanks applejack ur a good friend.


End file.
